Pardons of the Innocent
by HeronsStorm
Summary: Good, you have a chance then. Listen carefully to me. Open your ears, those who have been killed by your hand, the innocents, will come. They will tell you their story. They will give you forgivness, if you listen to them. Two-shot
1. Chapter 1

Pardons of the Innocent

Chapter drabble 1

Ryuk's laugh had been the last thing he heard before falling into a painless sleep, hoping that his body would heal from a five minute nap, and he could return to ruling his kingdom. His kingdom.

Kira's kingdom.

_**Save me  
Save me from myself**_

He couldn't die anyway, he was Kira, and Kira was God, plain and simple. His kingdom trusted him to pass righteous judgment.

Humans who used the Death Note would not be allowed to go to Heaven or Hell. What would happen to him? What afterlives were there besides Heaven or Hell? He wasn't human though. He was god.

_**Don't come too close; I'll harm you if I can**_

Yagami Raito waited in denial for his own purgatory to appear, his own torture chamber, designed specifically for those who deserved it. When he finally realized that he most likely probably wasn't going to wake up, well, that was when he started to worry.

Raito wasn't sure how long he had been here, hours, days or years. He wasn't sure where 'here' even was. Whiteness stretched around him and he couldn't even be certain whether or not he would touch a wall if he reached out or if the whiteness stretched on eternally. His eyes felt strained. He found himself looking for some sort of break in the continuous scenery.

_**Come closer**_

Shivers crawled up his spine and Raito felt the first wisps of panic. When he tried to speak his voice fell on deaf ears, his questions unheard even by himself. Hollering again, he slammed his fist into the floor as if it would attract someone's attention. It wasn't the pain that made him go silent, despite the fact he was silent in the first place, but the fact that there was no pain. Now that he thought about it, he had been feeling numb this whole time, no pain at all. He had been shot god knows how many times and had a heart attack on top of that.

Fear was full blown now, making him feel sick as he wrapped his arms around himself. Raito closed his eyes to try to block out the whiteness that was burned onto the insides of his eyelids. Raito was openly trembling now and tried to steady his breathing. After a few minutes he guessed, he started to scream again for help. He barely noticed as he started scratching subconsciously till blood started to trickle down his arm. The pressure on his ears was starting to get worse and he clutched at them with his hands and tried to ignore the fact that the dripping of the blood from his arms was the only thing he _could _hear.

_**Release me**_

Raito still couldn't feel it, but he knew he was bleeding excessively. The copper tang was overpowering in the air, making him detest the smell, yet crave more of it. If only to make him believe that he was still there. That he wasn't nothingness.

Tears ran down his face and he shook quietly, choking back sobs and whispering for help from someone. Anyone.

_**I'll resent you if you try**_

As if on a cue two arms wrapped around him. Raito hadn't noticed how cold he was feeling up until he was being held, and the persons warmth spread through him like some of Matsuda's coffee on a winter day. His hands were gently pulled away from his ears and the stranger started to wrap the wounds in cloth. Where did they get cloth?

A soft kiss was placed on his temple and the person held them securely in their arms after treating his wounds. His hair was tousled with in an endearing manner and he nuzzled closer to the person, much to their amusement. "Raito-kun… can… hear me?" Different parts of the sentence fuzzed out and he widened his eyes at the familiar voice.

"_Ryuzaki? Barely, your voice is all fuzzy." _He couldn't hear himself speaking, but he took a guess L could.

Ryuzaki nodded and now Raito recognized the cotton white shirt he clung too. "Good… chance, then… Listen ca-… Open your ears, those… by your hand… innocents, will come… their story. They will give… forgiveness, if you listen…. them."

_**I'll resent you if you don't**_

Raito nodded hesitantly and he could feel Ryuzaki smile. He was twisted in the embrace into a more comfortable position to look out into the blankness. Ryuzaki's legs and arms wrapped around him on both sides like he was a cocoon and Ratio was the delicate butterfly.

They waited in silence until a woman walked out, seeming to appear out of fog. The blond held a sleeping three year old in her arms and watched him with piercing eyes.

"My name is Angela Peterson, and I was killed by the Death Note." The face was familiar, although barely. "Five years ago my baby boy Kenneth was murdered by his father. All of the evidence pointed to me though, and I was charged with murder while my ex-husband went off to marry another woman within a month, he had divorced me as soon as I was put into jail. April 18th 2004 my profile was posted on the computer along with my picture and name. Four days later I was killed by Kira."

His stomach twisted and he stared at the boy in her arms again.

"Light Yagami." Angela pronounced his name in the English version and he looked up from her son. "You are forgiven."

_**Don't look at the blood**_

A searing pain ripped through his chest and he gasped. Ryuzaki held him even tighter and whispered soothing words in his ear as the pain faded. The mans voice was a little clearer than last time, but still hard to make out. "You… each of… dying pains. Kira… another part of your… by the time this is completely…. you will be separate…" When he looked up again, the woman had been replaced with another person. "Only 3087… to go."

_**It's the tears that are important.**_

"My name is Keiji Kuzuki, and I was killed by the Death Note."

* * *

1.) **Kuzuki-** Japanese name meaning "first of a new generation", "pleasant peace", or "shining one"

2.)** Keiji-** Japanese name meaning "respectful second (son)".

Well, that was intresting to write. This was jotted down quickly as a stress reliever and I might do a second chapter. At the most I MIGHT go to three chapters. This was designed specifically to be short and fun. Maybe if I get some reviews ;). I love this poem, even though it's so short. I'll put a link to the picture it goes with, the poem is in the artist's comments. Just remove the spaces from the link. And yes, Ryuzaki is who Raito is with. Surprised? Don't be, I'm a yaoi freak like half of the anime population out there, even if Death Note is the only manga/anime I'll even tolerate to read/watch.

hibbary. deviantart. com/art/Entrapment-5150850

I got the poem idea from the story The Little Things Give You Away, also L and Light, rated T.

I do not own Death Note, if I did, there would be so many yaoi pairings it would make your head spin.

I do not own the poem, the belongs solely to Hibbary on Deviantart.

And I'm out, chow.

-Crest


	2. Chapter 2

Pardons of the Innocent

Chapter Drabble 2

"I am Bridget Himmel, and I was killed by the Death Note."

Raito was shaking in his arms and Ryuzaki just held on tightly. Bridget was the last one that Raito would have to listen too, and then it would all be done. It was a wonder the boy was still conscious.

"I lived in Germany for my eight years, until I committed suicide by setting my house on fire while my mother was out shopping." Unlike the many before her, the child got a soft look on her face and walked up to the two men. "You did not cause my death directly, but instead set in motion the events that eventually led to it."

**Gut hier bin ich, Ihre größte Furcht….**

**Das Bastardkind des vergangenen Jahres.**

Ryuzaki raised an eyebrow when Bridget sat down across from them, pulling on one of the two pony tails. "June 1st, 2004, you exchanged notebooks between the Shinigami, and convinced L to place you into solitary confinement. June 14th, 2004, Rem gave the note to Kyosuke Higuchi. August 21st, 2004, 5:24 p.m., I tried to kill myself and destroy my house in a fire. 5:53 p.m., I succeeded."

Raito was able to lift his head, still shaking slightly from the last heart attack pain. His eyes had a dull look to them and he tried to whisper a question, voice raspy from screaming. Bridget understood and nodded.

"Yes, I wouldn't have mentioned Higuchi unless he was the one who killed me. Very perceptive, Licht." She tilted her head and listened to his breathing before smiling. "I was killed because I was his illegitimate daughter, a bastard child, if you will. Why do you seem surprised?" Bridget giggled softly and Ryuzaki's skin crawled. "Really now, that wouldn't look good for Father's image if he wanted to get to the top of the Yotsuba company."

**Einmal beiseite gesetzt wie alte Nachrichten,**

**I' m-Rückseite wieder und Sie müssen wählen**

**Zu das letzte gegenüberstellen oder weg sich drehen**

**Aber jedes way-I' m hier zum zu bleiben.**

"My mother, after my death, was committed to an asylum after going insane. Twenty three days exactly after being diagnosed insane, she died from a heart attack. I'm sure this sounds familiar, Kira?" The girl didn't wait for an answer. "Now with no living relatives, all evidence was erased that he ever had a daughter. I was nothing but another unknown child six feet under."

Ryuzaki released his arms from around Raito a bit as the girl came closer. She listened quietly to his breathing and frowned. "Sie sind nicht ein Mörder, Licht Yagami. (1.) I know you're not. You were just at the wrong place, at the wrong time, and fell victim to Kira's power. Energie, power, is not something that should be given willy nilly like that idiot Ryuk did. We become drunk off of it, gefährlich, dangerous. That's just the way humans are designed." She changed her sitting position until she was leaning on her knees. Her face was now so close to Raito's that he could see the boy's reflection in her blind eyes.

**Ich laufe nicht als Sie tat einmal,**

**Sie hingen Ihren Kopf, Ihr Gesicht, das Sie sich versteckten.**

"I am Bridget Himmel, illegitimate daughter of Kyosuke Higuchi and Franziska Himmel, and I was killed by the Death Note. Licht Yagami, you are forgiven."

**Und fungierend, wie ich Ihre Schande war**

**Sie gaben ihnen Urlaub, um meinen Namen zu ändern.**

Raito convulsed as if engulfed in flames and opened his mouth to yell. At the same time, Bridget thrust her hands into Raito's chest with huff and seemed to grab onto something tightly. The boy screamed as she started to pull with all her strength, a grim determination on her face. Ryuzaki held onto Raito during the process to keep him from toppling right into the eight year old.

Slowly he started to see the second entity, struggling fiercely to retreat back into the host's body like a parasite. Bridget just got a deeper frown and pulled even harder. Eventually, the man was dragged from Raito's body and the boy collapsed shaking into Ryuzaki's arms. The look-alike was dropped snarling and screeching onto the floor a few feet away and Bridget stood above him. The creature was almost identical to Raito, the only difference being the cold red eyes that sent shivers up his spine. It let out a final screech before the fog finally enveloped it. Bridget walked back over to them and helped lift Raito up.

**Aber ändern Sie mein Herz, das Sie nicht tun können,**

**Löschen Sie das letzte und beginnen Sie von neuem.**

"Kira is the _energie_ that took control of you. As you killed more and more, it was able to make itself more at home. The pain that you just went through is the only way of making it weak enough to remove." She smiled weakly. "So far, that's been the longest healing anyone has had to go through to remove the parasite from a person who's used the Death Note. Consider yourself lucky Licht; if we had not been able to rid you of it, you would be where Kira is right now. Nothingness."

Raito looked up at her blearily, voice raspy. "But… Isn't this, nothingness?"

Bridget shook her head softly and helped him lift Raito up. "No, it's not. You have just blinded yourself to those around you, only seeing what you want to see, and hearing what you want to hear. Even though I am blind myself, I can see better than you. You learned how to listen, now open your eyes to those around you as well. It should be easier now."

She waved a hand in front of Raito's eyes, and slowly the fog that seemed to be clouding them disappeared.

The To-Oh University was quiet and peaceful, and Ryuzaki helped Raito to one of the benches underneath a Sakura tree. Raito groaned as his eyes readjusted to see Ryuzaki sitting next to him. "Where… Where's Bridget?"

The insomniac shrugged. "Are you feeling better Raito-kun?"

Raito nodded and seemed to hesitate about something. "Ryuzaki… Thank you, for helping me. If you weren't there… I don't think I would have been able to take all of it. It was so painful."

Ryuzaki grinned. "Raito-kun is admitting he's weak then?" He yelped as the boy hit the back of his head.

"No, Raito-kin is admitting that he is already getting annoyed by you."

"… Do I at least get a kiss for helping Raito-kun?"

A painful bump was starting to appear from where Raito had hit him in the same spot twice. "Ow…"

Raito sighed and gave a small peck on his lips, making Ryuzaki smile happily. He let the boy rest his head on his shoulder and tousled with the auburn hair contently. It was nice to be with Raito-kun again, and he wished they could stay like this forever. Since they had all the time in the world now, they were in no rush.

But, knowing those two, this peace could only last so long.

"… I think Raito-kun may have missed my lips when he gave me a kiss. Maybe we should do it again to make sure?"

"Ryuzaki!"

"Ow!"

* * *

**Für hier bin mich… Ihre größte Furcht.**

**Das Bastardkind des vergangenen Jahres.**

* * *

**ATTENTION-** I know what you are thinking, yes, you. She's already got (insert number here) reviews, I can just skip reviewing. She gets enough praise already; one person not reviewing won't kill anyone. You know how I know? I think the exact same thing. Then I look at the stats and see, out of the forty (so far) people that have read this, only TWO (so far) have reviewed! That's, what, a review for every twenty people that read this? That's sad. That's real sad. Please feed me reviews, I live off of them. Okay, keep going below to find the English translations.

**English Translations** I apologize if the German translations are AWFUL. I had to use babblefish dot com, and they're not very reliable.

_Poem (split into sections shown)_

Well, here I am, your biggest fear . . .  
The bastard child of yesteryear.

Once set aside like olden news,  
I'm back again and you must choose  
To face the past or turn away  
But either way-I'm here to stay.

I will not run as you once did,  
You hung your head, your face you hid.

And acting like I was your shame  
You gave them leave to change my name.

But change my heart you can not do,  
Erase the past and start anew.

For here I am . . . your biggest fear.  
The bastard child of yesteryear.

_http /www .bastards. org/fun/bchild.htm_

You are not a murderer, Light Yagami.

Energie- Power

gefährlich- Dangerous

Licht- Light

Authors Notes

Well, even though I've only gotten TWO reviews, I still felt like putting this here. I think this concludes my Two-shot. That also concludes my FIRST Death Note fanfic. Did I mention I love the German language? :D Yes, I am a freak. I would appreciate more reviews and enjoy constructive criticism.

I do not own Death Note, if I did, L and Light would be together forever :3

I do not own the poem, that belongs solely to… um, the link above.

And I'm out, chow

-Crest


End file.
